


Dawn of Hope~

by drarrycontrolsme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrycontrolsme/pseuds/drarrycontrolsme
Summary: Harry Potter has been lied to, abused, abandoned, and enslaved by people he thought were trustworthy, he got kidnapped from his family at 2 years old and grew up with the nasty Dursleys, who raped and abused him. How will he react to being the son of Tom Riddle jr.? Or should I say... Voldemort??? This story may contain Self Harm triggers and Abuse triggers, if you are sensitive to either of those then turn back right now! This will be a Drarry story and it's bases off of a Wattpad story called "New Beginnings" I suggest you read that as well, enjoy!~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Abused

**Author's Note:**

> !⚠️TW!!!⚠️! Self Harm, Abuse, Rape, and Abandonment, if you are uncomfortable with those topics i suggest reading another story...

~3rd Person P.O.V~  
It was a normal day at the Dursleys house on Privet Drive, Harry's Aunt Petunia being silent and not caring what happens to her nephew, Vernon ordering Harry around and always finding an excuse to beat the living crap out of him, and of course Dudley....being Dudley, or as Harry would sometimes say 'A worse version of Malfoy' If Harry was being completely honest though, he actually didn't despise Malfoy despite what he told his friends. Sometimes he even wishes he had shook his hand during first year....

~Harry's P.O.V~  
'Why did I have to be born a Potter? First of all I'm a "Born Troublemaker" Secondly I'm constantly being chased after by some weirdo, just cause of some dumb prophecy some obvious fraud came up with....Why can't I just be normal? Away from all this drama with the Dark Lord, away from the Dursleys, away from Ron, and Hermione, and definitely away from that old fart Dumble-fuck!!! Anyways...let's retrace my steps, so.....I was just doing what Uncle Vernon told me to do, and he said I did something "horribly" wrong and raped me, and now I'm running away and hoping I can find somewhere to go....  
\----Flashback (Rape warning)-------  
Ugh, Why do I always have to do Uncle Vernon's dirty work? Is he THAT lazy.... Something feels really off though...like he's setting me up for failure..."BOY!!!! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ROOM!!! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO CLEAN IT UP!!!!" Oh boy.... I'm gonna get beat..."I wanted to try something new boy....come here, I'll let you in my room for this...." His voice sounded suspiciously soft...but I have to do this....we entered his room and I heard his belt unbuckling.... THAT SICK FUCK!!! He locked the door and came towards me, now him being naked, that's a sight I wish I wouldn't see again....When he got to me he ripped off my clothes and shoved his Disgusting dick into my mouth forcing me to suck on it, I was already crying, and screaming for help....this had never happened before and I was terrified, after sickening hot fluids went down my throat, he flipped me over and roughly thrusted his dick inside of my arse, at this point I just prayed for death, I hoped I would just die right there, that sick bastard didn't stop until he once again came, throwing me out of his room and telling me to go to mine.....

\-----end flashback-----  
And that's how I ended up here....im on my way to Gringotts and hoping I can get my own place or something......

Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! I know it sucked but maybe someone enjoyed it out there???


	2. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !⚠️TW⚠️! (Kidnapping, and possible mentions of suicidal thoughts or actions, if uncomfortable with those topics then leave this chapter and this fanfic) CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND I DIDNT COME UP WITH THR FULL PLOT OF THE STORY!!!!

-Harry's P.O.V-  
After what felt like hours of walking I finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron, from there I made it through Diagon Alley and heard a familiar voice, "HARRY!!!" It was Ron..."Oh! Hey Ron! How's it going?" "It's good, just going shopping really quickly." I'm not going to tell him what I'm doing here, but I might as well tell him where I'm going..."Well that's nice! I'm heading to Gringotts to get some money and then hopefully Sirius will let me stay with him or something..." I lied, I'm going to find my own place..."Well that's nice mate, glad you finally got away from those nasty muggles!!!" "Yeah I am too...well I better get going....See ya Ron!!!" I walked off and sighed, well I'm almost there, that's good....  
-3rd person P.O.V-  
Harry made his way to Gringotts as quickly as he could, the warm summer wind was in his hair, wizarding families everywhere were chatting and at some moments he'd be asked a picture with one of them, he'd agree out of kindness and then move on, he really liked the warm breeze and smell of flowers, not even to mention how beautifully clear the sky was, it was a perfect day...to most people, Harry had just gotten raped and the foul taste of that old man's sperm still layered in his throat... Luckily to end his daze, he saw the sign of Gringotts, he walked in and went to the front table..."Ah! Mr.potter, we've been expecting you! If that even is your name.... COME!! COME!! I need to do an inheritance test on you! Rumor has it that you're not who you seem to be!~" Harry didn't know what he was blabbering about, but he went along with it...They got into a Dark room, where they picked his arm and preformed a spell on Harry's blood, they told him to wait a few hours in the waiting room and the results would be in...

I know it's short but I'm tired and I wanted to get a chapter out....Hope you enjoyed!!;


End file.
